liquor store blues
by ReaperTwins4ever
Summary: a dark stormy night three Creepypasta kidnap three friends into a forest. they disapear into the canopy of darkness sorounding the forest nobody ever comes out will they? i dont own creepypastas i may put a lemon or two in there.(ocXben) (ocXjeffthekiller) (ocXEyelessJack). rated t for cussing
1. BEN DROWNED?

"Emiko!" I sat up in bed; the constant beeping of my alarm clock told me it was time to get up. Why I had thought of one of my best friends made me feel off and creeped me out a lot. What was worse was that I had woken up with '**you've meet with a terrible fate haven't you?**' sent to my phone.

I sent to the number **who is this?**

**BEN **was the creepy reply

**BEN Who?**

**BEN DROWNED.**

**Ha-ha very funny** I sent to 'ben' **who are you really?**

And in reply the freak sent **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT **

**Done what?**

**Falling in love with a creepy pasta you shouldn't have done that.**

**Jasmine is this you?**

**No.**

**Whatever I'll see you at school jasmine.**

How did she know about eyeless jack though I mean come on I've just started liking him. And I sure as hell ain't in love with him. Although he can have my heart any time he wants to. Oh well.


	2. Emikos with BEN?

When I got to school that day, Jasmine and I were at lunch "hey Jas, I was wondering what you mean by that weird text you sent me?"

"Um Breezy what are you talking about I haven't texted to you in a while."

"Yeah you did you said that your name was BEN DROWNED like this morning," I replied to her.

"BEN DROWNED is dead bro remember? He drowned."

"Well it couldn't be Ben because he didn't know that I love eyeless jack. You and Emiko are the only one I told." I started freaking out. "Wait where is Emiko?"

"Hmm I haven't seen her all day why?"

"Because I called out her name right after I had a nightmare."

"Call her after school."

**TIME SKIP! AFTER SCHOOL:**

"Hi Emiko?"

"No I'm sorry this is her mom she's at school right now breezy,"

"But she's not I've been looking for her all day." I felt eyes on me, turned only slightly scanning the schools parking lot.

"Well I don't know then maybe she stayed home." I heard her call for Emiko then she said "hm she's not here that's weird."

"Ok well ma'am if you see her will you let her know I called?"

"of course" with that I hung up and started texting

'BEN's' number.

**Sent to BEN: BEN? **

**Sent from BEN: YES BREEZY? Emiko has told me a lot about you by the way.**

**Sent to BEN: So she's with you? **

**Sent from BEN: yes**

**Sent to BEN: is she happy?**

**Sent from BEN: yes**

**Sent to BEN: I have to go.**

**Sent from BEN: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT.**

**Sent to BEN: you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?**

**Sent from BEN: NO LEAVE ME ALONE BREEZY THAT'S MY SAYING NOT YOURS!**

**Sent to BEN: come on ben! having fun yet? Want to come over to my apartment? I've got a nice pool.**

**Sent from BEN: no leave me alone!**

**Sent to BEN: I thought I saw a pussy cat. **


	3. EYELESS JACK & JEFF THE KILLER?

** Heyyyyy how y'all doin?**

**I'm so tired so if I don't post for a while don't play the blame game k?**

***yawns while typing yawns***

**Yeah that's ^ how tired I am lol**

**Here's chapter three:**

* * *

We were being fallowed two of them, one was in a white hoddie with black dressy pants, and the other one was in a dark grayish almost black hoddie, with what I can only image was jeans with frays and holes at the knees. "Jasmine, don't look fully back but were being watched we need to run soon."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder and said "wanna play our little game?"

I shrugged and found myself saying, "why not?" looking around I saw a dark forest and bobbed my head just ever so slight to it "cover."

In the time we took to look at our surroundings I had switched my bag from one shoulder to the other and pulled out an Eyeless Jack mask.

It's been a long time sense the last time I saw Emiko a week if I'm correct. I miss her.

Haven't heard from Ben sense I called him a pussy cat.

Emiko's mom is still reeling from the initial shock of losing her youngest daughter.

I'm still reeling from the fact that I'm falling head over heels in love with a kidney eating manic. Who wouldn't even care if I told him, jasmine is convinced otherwise.

Jasmines still I love with a freak named Jeff the Killer. I mean come on! His name tells you the main reason not to fall in love with him! Jeff THE KILLER. What is wrong with people now a day? He's is a KILLER and her she is tellin me he kissed her in his dream? I hate to say it but he be creepy.

We finally made it after I dropped my bag and ran like hell into the forest we then climbed up the nearest tree. And waited just waited. Nothing more nothing less.

Oh and by the way our 'game' is when we scare the crap outta the people who are stupid enough to fallow us, surprising that happens more than we'd like it to but hey. Any ways the two who were fallowing us stopped directly underneath where we were."man were out of shape," the one in the white hoddie said.

"speak for your self," the one underneath me said the one with the dark hoddie.

We looked and by the distance, I predicted that we were going to land slightly behind them I held up one finger then two and at last three finger. When we reached the third finger we jumped and they moved.

Backwards.

And then we were on their shoulders…

They then looked at each other and Jasmine looked at me then downwards. She then said "Breezy um-"she held her finger pointing at whoever I was on and said, "Eyeless Jack Breezy you're on Eyeless Jacks shoulders."

"Talk for yourself I'm not the one who's on Jeff the killers shoulders."

"Hey Jack?" said Jeff "is yours heavy?"

EJ looked at him and then replied "nope bro you need a work out."

"Um EJ" I said to him gently tapping on the top of his head.

He looked up at me only slightly his mask still covering his features, and said "yeah?"

"Please put me down."

"Why?"

"Because the next time I ask it won't be as nicely as I did before" he gentle put me down and that's when it happened my hoddie sleeve had gotten caught on his hoddie's zipper and I had tried to pull away when it threw me back into him. "Jesus! What the hell are you made of freaking stone?" I ended up having to take his hoddie off and he had no shirt on under it.

"What?" he said as I flushed looking at his six-pack.

"Why don't you have an undershirt?" but what's worse is that through-out all of this, we had Jasmine and Jeff laughing at us.

* * *

**Hey guys Imma leave y'all now so night for the U.S.,** **morning to China/Japan and as for the rest of you guys whatever time it is have a nice one. O.o bye**


	4. JEFF THE KILLER took Jasmine?

**heyy, hey , hi I-I love dew**

**I love dew too. **

**yeahh im bored...**

* * *

Smart ass he wouldn't even care he just reached over and pulled his hoodie off mine thank god.

Well he's a smart ass, and a show off.

"Show off."

"Says the bitch." Jeff the killer said to me.

Jasmine slapped the back off his head. "Dude don't fuck with her she will fuck you up"

**Half an hour later:**

"Jasmine!"

"Shes not here." EJ said to me bordom layed under his voice.

"NO? really? I had no clue!" sarcasm was so heavy that you could see it dripping off the words.

"i know where they went," he looked bored "and I would tell you but you see Im kinda hungry..."

"keep dreaming you ain't havin mine. Go to king suppers or somethin" there wasnt even a slight chance i would ever give him them. (cuz they got removed).

"now now who do you think removed em?"

"removed what?"

"your kidneys"

"Ohmygod that was you? you freak! if you had asked i would have givin them to you!"

"well i didnt know that,"

"i relized that."i said stubbornly "at leased tell it wasnt you who to my underwear that one day i was in the shower?"

"well umm i would but i have i feeling you would know i was lying, so i did..."

* * *

**And now my dear readers i have deprived my self of dinner so i bid you all nightly night **

**dont die oh and... THEY ARE REAL! hehe Ej can come steal me away any day ;P *wink, wink***

**Review peeps cuz i really need it *tear* **


End file.
